Sasuke !
by GrandpaGyu
Summary: – Sasuke ! Sasuke ! – Ya ? – E-Eh kamu siapa ? – Bukannya kau yang tadi memanggil namaku? – E-Eh ?


GrandpaGyu

…

Sasuke ! © Based on true story

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

…

Rate : T

Pair : SasuHina

– _**Sasuke ! Sasuke !**_

– _**Ya ?**_

– _**E-Eh kamu siapa ?**_

– _**Bukannya kau yang tadi memanggil namaku?**_

– _**E-Eh ?**_

 **Warning : Ide pasaran, Agak –sangat Tidak Nyambung, Aneh, Gajeness, EYD bubar, Miss Typo dan kekurangan lainnya**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Gyu gak terima flame loh (-_-)!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah manis Hinata tampak resah, mata bulat tanpa pupilnya menyapu seluruh penjuru jalan. Tangan kecilnya bergerak gelisah. Sesekali mimic mukanya terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"Sasuke ~"

Gumaman kecil itu terdengar serak. Terdengar jelas dia sangat cemas saat ini. Sasuke hilang. Dan dia harus mencarinya. Sasuke pasti akan kembali. Pasti kembali. Hiburnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke!"

Panggil Hinata masih dengan suara bergetar. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya tampak mengerutkan keningnya. Aneh melihat pakaian Hinata yang jujur saja tidak cocok dengan musim kali ini. Bayangkan apa yang di pakai Hinata sekarang. Dia hanya mengenakan piyama berwarna lavender dengan corak teddy bear kebesaran. Dengan sepasang sandal berbentuk beruang yang terpasang di kedua kaki mungilnya. Apa dia tidak kedinginan. Ini kan musim dingin. Apa dia tersesat. Kasihan sekali. Lihat wajahnya. Kyaa imutnya. Abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"Hiks . . . Sa-Sasuke kamu dimana?"

Suara Hinata semakin serak. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut. Dimana Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke!"

Rupanya Hinata masih belum menyerah untuk mencari 'Sasuke'nya.

"Hn ?"

Hinata terdiam. Melihat seorang laki-laki dewasa yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Hinata langsung memiringkan kepalanya. Berpikir. Siapa laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

"Ma-Maaf kamu siapa?"

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang memasang wajah bingung. Bukankah perempuan ini yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Tadi kau memanggil namaku."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Wajah manisnya tampak berpikir keras. Kapan dia memanggil laki-laki asing di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu."

Wajah datar Sasuke mengeras. Sudah jelas perempuan ini tadi memanggil namanya. Dan sekarang dia bilang kapan dia memanggil namanya. Hah, yang benar saja.

"Kau tadi memanggilku."

Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Ya! Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Kenapa kamu ngeyel banget sih?"

Ups. Sejak kapan Hinata yang pemalu bisa berteriak sekencang itu. Sepertinya berhadapan dengan laki-laki asing sejenis Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata _out of character._ Sasuke yang tidak terima dibentak seperti itu di depan umum langsung memasang dead glare andalannya. Perempuan ini berhasil membangunkan singa yang tertidur rupanya.

"Kau – Tadi – jelas-jelas – memanggil – namaku."

Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Hinata yang merasakan aura membunuh dari Sasuke langsung ciut. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks Neji-nii Hinata takut."

Hinata menangis sambil duduk meringkuk. Bahunya bergetar. Sasuke langsung memasang wajah tidak percaya melihat reaksi dari Hinata. Sepertinya bukan hanya Hinata yang menjadi _out of character_ disini, Sasuke yang terkenal dingin tanpa ekspresi juga dalam hitungan menit bisa menampilkan berbagai mimic ekspresi, hanya karena melihat kelakuan Hinata yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Lihat, dia membuat gadis kecil itu menangis."

"Kenapa dia membentaknya."

"Tidak punya perasaan."

Switch

Perempatan imaginer bermunculan di kening Sasuke. Setengah tidak ikhlas dia duduk di hadapan Hinata. Kenapa perempuan aneh ini sangat menyebalkan. Mereka bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu. Entah ini keberuntungan atau mungkin sebuah kesialan. Yang Sasuke tahu, dia menyesal sudah menghampiri Hinata.

"H-Hei, berhenti menangis."

Sasuke dengan ragu mengelus surai lavender Hinata. Berusaha menenangkan. Bukannya berhenti menangis, bahu Hinata semakin bergetar hebat. Sasuke langsung cemas melihatnya. Kenapa bahunyaa bergetar seperti itu.

"Hei kau kenapa?"

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan wajah polos. Sesekali Hinata sesegukan karena terlalu banyak menangis. Tampaknya hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntungan Hinata.

"Di-Dingin ~"

Hening. Sasuke melihat penampilan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Yang benar saja. Ini musim dingin dan dia hanya menggunakan piyama.

Sret

Sasuke menyampirkan jaketnya di pundak Hinata. Belum sempat Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya tangan Sasuke sudah terlanjur menariknya. Ternyata Sasuke mengajak Hinata masuk ke sebuah café. Sasuke memesan secangkir kopi pahit sedangkan Hinata memesan coklat panas.

"Jadi –"

Sasuke menilai penampilan Hinata. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa Hinata bisa keluar dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau memakai piyama diluar rungan?"

Hinata terlihat berpikir lagi. Jari telunjuknya memainkan bibir kecil miliknya. Kebiasan Hinata saat sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku harus mencari Sa –"

Kalimat Hinata terpotong saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tidak lama diapun berlari keluar café.

"Sasuke! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Hening. Sasuke tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Er, ini terlalu memalukan untuknya. Jadi tadi Hinata memang tidak sedang memanggilnya.

"Apa semalan kamu kedinginan? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa. Entah menertawakan ke'narsis'annya atau menertawakan Hinata yang sekarang sedang ada di luar café dengan 'Sasuke'nya.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Dan perempuan aneh itupun pergi sambil menggendong 'Sasuke'nya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Hah, baru kali ini Sasuke merasa sangat malu dengan nama sendiri.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Hinata. Atau nama lengkapnya Hyuuga Hinata. Tahun ini Hinata genap berusia sembilan belas tahun. Usia yang harusnya cukup untuknya bisa berpikir dewasa. Tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Diusianya yang hampir memasuki kepala dua ini, dia masih bersikap seperti anak-anak. Mungkin karena kakaknya –Neji yang selalu memanjakannya. Seperti saat ini. Seharusnya Hinata menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar, mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan menghadapi ujian masuk universitas. Tapi Hinata merengek, membujuk Neji agar menemaninya pergi menonton film. Karena lemah dengan puppy eyes Hinata, akhirnya Neji dengan sangat terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Hinata.

Dan disini mereka sekarang. Setelah selesai menonton film, Hinata masih ingin membeli cemilan yang ada di pinggir jalan. Neji harus bolak-balik dari toko satu ke toko lain untuk menuruti keinginan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kita istirahat sebentar."

Suara Neji terengar melemah. Dia benar-benar lelah. Sudah hampir dua jam Hinata berjalan tanpa arah. Menghampiri setiap stand makanan yang menarik perhatiannya. Sekarang bahkan kedua tangan Neji sudah penuh dengan berbagai jenis cemilan. Kenapa tidak Hinata yang membawanya. Salahkan boneka teddy bear besar yang sekarang berada di pelukan Hinata. Boneka yang tingginya melebihi tinggi Hinata.

"Kenapa kau harus membawanya? Kau tidak malu dilihat orang?"

Neji memandang horror boneka teddy bear Hinata yang masih setia duduk di pangkuan si lavender. Gelengan Hinata membuat Neji menyesal sudah bertanya. Dia lupa, sejak kecil boneka teddy usang itu sudah menempel erat pada Hinata.

"Kalau aku keluar. Sasuke juga harus keluar. Iya kan Sasuke?"

Neji menutup muka saat melihat Hinata berbicara dengan boneka beruangnya. Sekarang orang pasti berpikir kalau Hinata adalah orang aneh. Dan Neji yang ada disampingnya juga akan ikut menerima panggilan aneh.

"Nii-san, aku mau ketoilet. Aku titip Sasuke ya!"

.

.

Saat Hinata keluar dari toilet dia langsung memekik kecil. Salahkan Neji yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ayo pulang. Kaa-san akan mengomel kalau kau pulang telat."

Hinata hanya menurut saja saat Neji menariknya pergi. Tanpa Hinata sadari, boneka beruangnya masih duduk manis di bangku trotoar. Sepertinya Neji lupa untuk membawa Sasuke saat akan menjemput Hinata.

.

.

Hinata mengucek matanya. Dia benci harus bangun pagi.

Puk puk puk

"Uhm Sasuke ~"

Panggil Hinata dengan suara serak. Kosong. Kedua mata Hinata langsung membola. Tidak ada. Sasuke tidak ada disampingnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh inchi kamarnya. Nihil. Sasuke hilang.

"Sasuke!"

Hinata berlari keluar dari kamar, mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada Sasuke dimanapun. Dengan raut wajah cemas Hinata berlari keluar rumah dengan masih menggunakan piyama dan sendal beruangnya.

"Sasuke!"

END

Haha, jujur ini emang kisah nyata loh. Jadi Gyu punya boneka namanya *sensor* dan kebetulan Gyu ketemu orang yang namanya sama kayak boneka Gyu. Lebih aneh lagi pas kebetulan sifat kami itu sebelas dua belas #Read : Sama-sama keras kepala dan gak mau ngalah. Dulu kami berteman baik. Tapi semenjak lulus dari sekolah udah deh lost contact. Gyu pengen ketemu sama dia lagi, tapi kayaknya gak bisa deh. Dunia kami berbeda #Alah bahasanya. Haha oya, makasih buat yang udah mau baca, review, fav, follow. Gyu sayaaaang kalian hehe. Oya satu lagi, untuk request sekuel cerita yang lama #Story From A Bottle & Love Letter kayaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat deh. Otak Gyu gak bisa diajak kerjasama akhir-akhir ini hahaha #alesan. Saranghae ~

With love,

.

GrandpaGyu

(-_-)!


End file.
